


Celebratory Sprinkles

by Dontaskdontpastel (Mistressaq)



Series: Most Popular Queens [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, The Most Popular Girls in School
Genre: Black Trans Character, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Sex in a Car, Threesome - F/F/M, Trans Male Character, a PARKED car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressaq/pseuds/Dontaskdontpastel
Summary: Katya and Matt go to support Trixie when she comes out to her mother and take her out for ice cream to celebrate after.
Relationships: Matthew Derringer/Katya Zamolodchikova, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova/Matthew Derringer
Series: Most Popular Queens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547560
Kudos: 7





	Celebratory Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a combination of what was originally the last half of the Cheer Tryouts chapter and a one-off episode, but they just belong together dont you think?

After tryouts, Matt picked Katya up so the both of them could be there for Trixie when she came out to her mom. Matt was concerned about the ethics of drafting a pregnant girl into a sport as physical as cheer. He’d been in football for three years, and basketball before that. He’d seen cheerleaders rip tendons, fall on top of other girl’s heads, give each other concussions, and break ribs. Courtney wasn’t even his girlfriend and he was concerned.

“I’m sure we’ll give her the light stuff anyway,” assured Katya. “She joined actually two weeks before Nationals. There’s only so much you can master in that time. She’ll be spelling things out with her arms and waving pom poms around.”

Matt relaxed.

When they got to Trixie’s house, they found her anxiously watching reruns of Judge Judy. Katya immediately took her side on the couch and enveloped her in an embrace. “How you doing?”

Trixie shoveled a handful of flaming hot cheetos into her mouth, her eyes never leaving the TV screen. “Why anyone would buy a car from this guy baffles me. He looks like a kid toucher -- I wouldn’t trust him if my life depended on it.”

Katya pursed her lips and nodded. Trixie was nervous. Scared shitless, no doubt. Katya cast a glance at Matt. He nodded and took the place on the arm of the couch next to Trixie. “When does your mom come home?” he asked.

She avoided eye contact, instead palming around in the bag for more snacks. “She is home.”

Katya and Matt looked around, as if the woman would spontaneously appear when they hadn’t noticed any evidence of her when they came in.

“Where is she?” asked Katya gently.

Trixie huffed bitterly. “On a conference call in her office. She’s always working. Even when she’s at  _ home _ , she’s fucking working.”

Tension rolled off the girl in waves. She couldn’t have The Conversation in this state, Katya knew. So she came up with a solution.

“Matt, would you be so kind as to use your manly muscles to massage our girl’s shoulders?”

He stood immediately and approached Trixie from the back of the couch. She didn’t protest, in fact, she sat up from her previously slouched position to let him get a better angle. While Matt worked her upper back, neck and shoulders, Katya took up a place on the floor at Trixie’s knees. She took trixie’s right hand and kissed it gently. She sighed in appreciation, either at the kiss, or Matt’s work behind her or a combination. Then Katya started pressing and rolling the other girl’s fingers, her palms, her knuckles. Trixie’s mouth pressed into a hard line, and Katya couldn’t help the smirk that spread across her lips when she recalled the last time she’d seen the girl do that with her mouth.

After a while, when Katya had moved onto the other hand, she asked gently “Does your mom know you want to talk to her?”

Trixie nodded slightly. “I told her I wanted to talk to her after her conference call. She said it’d be a while.”

Katya nodded sadly. She didn’t know what it meant to have not only a single parent, but a single parent who worked all the time. Even Matt’s grandmama, who it seemed was never home, was more present than Trixie’s mom Barbara. Matt and Katya both knew Grandmama worked hard to help give Matt the best future she possibly could. Katya looked around the house. Hardwood floors, big screen TV, plush, expensive foreign rugs, real leather couches -- the Mattels had money. Barbara didn’t  _ need _ to be working this much. She did it because she liked it.

But, wondered Katya, at what point did loving your job turn into being a workaholic? Was it when work followed you home? Was it when you stopped asking ‘honey, how was your day?’ She didn’t have an answer. All Katya knew was, whatever Barbara’s reaction to what Trixie was about to tell her, she and Matt would love Trixie enough to fill whatever hole Barbara could blow into Trixie’s earth. She didn’t know if that made any sense, really, but since when did her thought patterns make sense? The emotion was there, and that’s what really mattered anyway.

A voice called from the opposite side of the house. Katya couldn’t make out what was said, but she gathered it was along the lines of “Trixie! My call is over -- what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Come into the living room!” Trixie projected her voice in a way that made Katya wish she’d been able to do in a theater. Overboard Park didn’t have a theater program either, just a shitty Shakespeare club that had all of 2 kids left after everyone else graduated. 

Barbara shuffled her way down the hall, her clean socks sliding around the smooth hardwood. She offered a quick “Hi, Katie, hi, Max” upon seeing Katya and Matt. Neither wanted to speak up and correct her. Barbara Mattel was the kind of person who is so intimidating, if she says your name is Katie, you answer to fucking Katie wether that is your legal name or not. Matt was just happy she remembered him.

Katya took to Trixie’s right side on the couch, Matt her left. Trixie squared her shoulders and asked her mother to sit on the one remaining chair in the living room. 

“Is this about the transfer?” assumed Barbara. “Yeah, I haven’t gotten around to the paperwork, Trix--” 

“It’s,” she interrupted . “Not about the transfer papers.”

A flash of surprise had crossed Barbara’s features, but now sat back in her seat, game face on, like when the board would bring up various issues, all of which had incredibly simple answers those numb-nuts just couldn’t see. But with the way Trixie was acting, and the way her friends were flanking her, Barbara began to suspect this might be about something else entirely. She folded her hands over her knee. “Go on.”

Trixie took in a deep breath, as if that could in any way cushion the possible blow that may follow her confession. Her heart lurched. Her stomach dropped. She felt cold. This had seemed like such a great idea last weekend; now she wasn’t so sure…

“Trixie?” prompted Barbara. “You had something to say?”

She could only nodd. 

After a couple attempts of her trying to get a single word out of her mouth, only to shrink back within herself, Barbara rolled her eyes and ran her hand across her forehead. “Do either of you know what she’s on about?”

Matt was  _ so _ not gonna be the one to talk. He glanced over at Katya, who was chewing her lip. 

She so deeply wanted Trixie to be okay, to just have this suffering over and done with. And maybe if she did it  _ for _ Trixie, that would be easier. She didn’t know -- she hadn’t had this issue with her parents. She hadn’t had to  _ come out _ like this, she didn’t know what to do!

“Can you just tell me you’re gay and be done with it?”

Three heads snapped up in unison. 

“H-how…” Trixie breathed.

Barbara rolled her eyes. “You’re my kid, I’ve watched you grow up, remember?”

Trixie couldn’t wrap her head around it. “You… you’re okay? With this?” she asked.  _ With me? _ She did not ask.

Barbara held out her hand palm up and quirked an eyebrow. “Where did you get the idea I  _ wouldn’t _ be okay with it?”

“I…” she had to really think back. “Grandma’s house.”

Barbara scoffed. “What, _five_ _years_ ago? At my baby-boomer mother’s house? Where we were staying rent-free and I had to agree with every opinion she had so we’d keep a roof over our heads?”

Trixie looked down. When her mom put it like that…  _ wow, am I that stupid? _

“Great,” said Barbara with finality. “You’re out. Are we done?”

Trixie nodded stiffly. 

“Great,” said Barbara again. She got up from her seat, bid Katya and Matt goodbye, this time calling them Kara and Mike, but Matt was just happy Barbara continued using boy names when talking about him. Katya had other things in mind.

She stood up just as Barbara was headed back into the hallway. “Hey.” 

Barbara turned around. 

Katya marched up to the woman. She towered over Katya. She stood her ground Anyway. “Um, aren’t you going to congratulate your daughter?”

“On what?”

Fuck, Katya wanted to slap the woman then and there. But she wasn’t Willam. She wasn’t Valentina either, although she could have used her friend’s creative curses right about now. (see, ‘jesus fucking yellow penguins yes’ and ‘fuck my ass with a spoon’) She was Katya, and she was the diplomat. So she took a breath and phrased her words very carefully. 

“Coming out is a big step in a young person’s life,” she said. Barbara was a manager, a boss. She responded to facts and straightforwardness. “You saw how hard of a time Trixie was having with it.” 

Barbara nodded. “Go on.”

“I’m not saying the city needs to throw a parade every time a baby gay comes out,” Katya leveled. “But when your daughter opens up to you about something this personal? I’m just saying some congratulations are in order.”

Barbara pulled back her sleeve and spoke into her apple watch. “Is Dairy Queen open?”

An automated voice replied that DQ was, in fact, open until 9. Barbara grabbed a 20 out of her wallet and pushed it at Katya. “Coming Out Ice Cream, on me. Get rainbow sprinkles or whatever.” She turned down the hall and just when Katya was about to say something about how 20$ was too much for Dairy Queen, Barbara called out, “You kids have fun. I’ve got paperwork to fill out.”

\---

“Tammie wouldn’t approve,” said Trixie sadly from the passenger seat. 

Katya slapped her from the back of Matt’s acura. “Fuck your cheer captain -- you just came out to your mom and we are GETTING ice cream!”

Trixie’s heart flipped at Katya’s demanding voice. She understood now why Matt liked it so much. It felt tingly. Taboo, but completely safe. When Katya took charge, she felt protected, like she could relax because Katya had it handled. Even from the back seat.

“So what do you want, Trix?” asked Matt nonchalantly. 

Trixie thought for a second. “Chocolate vanilla swirl, please.”

“Rainbow sprinkles!” insisted Katya from the back.

Trixie giggled and rolled her eyes.

Each of them got rainbow sprinkles. On Katya’s strawberry cone drizzled in chocolate sauce; on Matt’s simple vanilla dipped in butterscotch; and Trixie’s choco-vanilla compromise, the little flakes of pride decorated their desserts. It felt like advertising a secret, like wearing the merch of a nobody band. Hanging out in the twilight zone of obscurity.

“Speaking of the queen bitch,” said Katya with a mouthful of strawberry. “Didn’t you tell me you thought Tammie clocked you after the mall last weekend?”

Trixie hummed in response. She’d just shoved a bunch of ice cream into her mouth -- she couldn’t very well answer Katya’s question.

The other girl took her silence as avoidance. She poked her foot into the back of Trixie’s seat playfully. “What, you keeping secrets all of a sudden?” 

Trixie swallowed hard and dug her nails through her hair. “Right, um, Tammie.” She cleared her throat. 

…

_ “I know the smell of sex when it crosses my path,” leveled Tammie.  _

_ Trixie couldn’t hide the deer-in-headlights look on her face that confirmed her cheer captain’s observations. She wasn’t going to be able to talk her way out of this one. So why even try and talk? _

_ Tammie let a few moments of silence pass, each second tacking another pound of weight on Trixie’s guilty shoulders. She refused to meet Tammie expectant gaze. _

_ “So…” Tammie prodded. When Trixie showed no sign of response, she continued prodding her for information with honey-sweet charm. “Who’s the lucky guy?” _

_ Trixie chuckled despite herself.  _

_ “What, do you expect me to believe that stink is from you just paddling your pink canoe all alone?” Tammie rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t born yesterday.” _

_ It took Trixie a second to figure out what Tammie was referencing -- why couldn’t people just say what they meant? _

_ The cheer captain changed lanes abruptly, jostling Kennedy awake in the backseat. She had some frustrated and choice words to share, and Tammie lectured them again about the value of keeping one’s speech kind and pure.  _

_ Trixie really hoped the distraction would last all the way until they got to Tammie’s house and spare her having to finish their little talk. She was sweaty with anxiety and her heart was hammering in her chest just thinking about having to lie to Tammie, and be caught, and outed, and then socially excommunicated from Assyousuck, becoming a running joke at the school just like Adore-- _

_ “So who’s the mystery man?” asked Tammie. There was an undercurrent of excitement and pride in her voice. Of course, Tammie was always ready for some hot goss, especially when it was about boys.  _

_ If only she knew.  _

.

“What’d you tell her?” asked Matt through a mouthful of waffle cone.

“Hey, don’t interrupt her,” Katya chastised. 

She planted an ice cold kiss on Trixie’s bare shoulder, sending shivers down her spine. Trixie squealed at the cold. “You’re bad!” she chuckled, rubbing away at the sticky substance on her shoulder.

…

_ “He…” Trixie started softly. Tammie craned her neck, keeping her eyes on the road but pushing her ear closer to her passenger. Eagerness wafted off of her like desperate perfume. _

_ “He doesn’t go to Assyousuck,” she stated. _

_ Tammie rolled her eyes. “I mean, duh, gurl. I would've seen you two lovebirds canoodling behind a pillar like the little fox you are.” Trixie cringed and Tammie giggled. “What’s his name?” _

_ Trixie stared straight ahead at the oncoming traffic in the intersection and thought about getting out and walking straight into the middle of it. _

_ “His name… is…. Ka...lvin. Yes, Kalvin is his name.” _

.

“Why didn’t you just say ‘Matt’?” he asked honestly. Katya swatted him on the arm. Matt held up his hands in submission. “I’m just saying, It’s an incredibly common name.”

Trixie smiled. Katya and Matt often reminded her of an old married couple, and she never stopped finding it adorable. “I mean, if I had two brain cells to rub together, I probably would have,” she joked.

Katya grabbed her by the forearm. “Don’t even joke about that. You know why, because--”

“I’m not!” Trixie insisted. “I’m not joking, bitch! Now shut up, I’m almost done.”

Katya flopped back against the backseat. “Okay, what else happened with Tammie?”

Trixie jabbed her plastic spoon around in the ice cream cup, collecting the sad, melting remnants of her dessert. “I basically made up an entire Original Character, backstory and all.”

“You did not,” said Katya in disbelief. 

“Uh-huh.” Trixie licked the spoon, tasting mostly paper. “His name is Kalvin Pencilton and--”

Katya and Matt both burst out laughing at the name alone.

“Kalvin’s dad invented the Pennywhistle,” she paused for the raucous laughter that followed. “And I’m dating him, and I’m gonna be the heiress to the entire penny whistle enterprise because Kalvin has a terminal illness--”

“NO!” exclaimed Matt with bugging-out eyes. 

“You do  _ not _ go there, John Green!” wheezed Katya.

Trixie shook her head, her eyes squeezed shut and her cheeks hurt from smiling. “It gets worse!”

“How--” Katya coughed. “How could it possibly get worse?!”

Matt gasped, his voice tight as he tried to catch his breath. “Just, let her finish.”

Trixie grabbed one of each of her lover’s hands, needing them to hear the end of this. “I’m gonna be the heiress to the estate, because Kalvin wants me to marry him. Over skype. From inside his bubble.”

Katya screamed.

“How did you smell like sex then?” asked Matt. 

“Huh?”

“How did you smell like sex if you’re dating a guy who can’t leave his plastic bubble?”

Trixie looked down. “Oh. Fuck.”

“Did you not see that little plot hole, Shyamalan?”

Trixie tongue-popped. “No I did not. But you know what? Neither did Tammie. And that’s what matters.” She raised her trash in her hand like a chalice. “To Kalvin. My beard.”

“To Kalvin.” Matt and Katya raised their own trash and clinked each other’s like a toast.

Matt left to throw away their garbage. While he was gone, Trixie transferred to the backseat with Katya to lay her head down in her partner’s lap. Katya started playing with Trixie’s hair, massaging her scalp. Trixie hummed in quiet pleasure and closed her eyes. 

“Trix?” asked Katya.

“Hm?” Trixie left her eyes closed. She was so at peace; she felt as if every cell in her body shrugged off a heavy backpack all at once. She never wanted this moment to end.

“Can I ask you honestly how you feel about your mom’s reaction?”

And there went that peaceful moment. 

Trixie opened her eyes and stared at the acura’s clean ceiling. Her mom’s car had cigarette burns on the top. Barbara had bought it new and she claimed she had stopped smoking. But Trixie knew from the burn marks, when three new dark rings manifested in a day. She never brought it up. That didn’t stop her from worrying. Worrying about a life that wasn’t hers. About things she had no stake in and no control over. It was sad.

“Trixie?” Katya leaned over her, their faces inches apart. 

Trixie blinked. “Are you gonna Spiderman kiss me?”

Katya smiled, but didn’t let the subject drop.

Matt tapped on the glass of the window, frightening Katya. Through the glass, they heard him ask, “You want me to give you two a minute?”

“No, Kat was just asking about my feelings post-coming out.” Trixie shook her head and sat up, scooting over in the backseat, bringing Katya with her so Matt could join them. He linked his arm around Katya’s shoulder and extended a hand to Trixie, encouraging her to go on.

With Matt’s hand in hers and Katya’s fingers supporting the back of her neck, Trixie felt the energy and support they sent her way. She’d thought originally this was gonna work out as entirely Katya-centric, like she was the earth, Matt the sun andTrixie the moon. That they’d eclipse each other, vying for her attention and growing sour with jealousy. But it hadn’t turned out that way at all. And that was one miracle. Maybe Trixie could trust her lovers to give her one more. She started talking. 

“So… I dunno, I was stressing so much. I never thought, I mean, my mom and I hardly spend any time with each other, we don’t talk. How was I supposed to know what her thoughts on gay people were, besides what she hadn’t fought with my grandma over years ago?” 

Katya squeezed Trixie’s knee. “I didn’t like that -- she treated you like you were stupid for not knowing how she’d react.”

Trixie pursed her lips and then kept talking. “It’s like she expects me to just  _ know _ her, like a single mother and only child  _ should _ know each other. Us against the world, that’s how it's supposed to be, right? And don’t get me wrong -- I like not being hungry and I like having clothes that fit and,” she took a breath.  _ Fuck it, just say it _ . “And I really like not living out of a damn car.” 

Trixie couldn’t help it. She had to check their reactions. Katya’s eyes were deep; they seemed to send psychic messages of ‘I love you. I accept you. You are safe.’ Matt’s were endlessly understanding. ‘I have been where you are,’ his eyes seemed to say, ‘I understand.’

“So, when you ask how do I feel, I dunno, you know?”

Katya squeezed Trixie’s knee. 

“Well,” said Matt after a few moments of contemplative silence had passed. “With that out of the way…”

Two sets of eyes found Matt’s. He quirked an eyebrow. “Coming out present?”

“Matt!” Katya smacked him lightly on the arm. “We said no presents!”

“Hey, I know,” Matt defended. “Wouldn’t wanna break the rules.” He grinned at Trixie. “I wasn’t referring to anything that could be wrapped in a box.”

Katya looked to Trixie, who scowled in confusion. “Okaaay, count me intrigued. What did you have in mind?”

Matt crossed the space between the two of them, crawling over Katya like a cat. He never lost eye contact with Trixie as he advanced toward her on all fours. It sent her ablaze.

Trixie and Matt’s parts in this triad had always been the open ends of a V, with Katya at the center. Matt loved on Katya, Katya loved on Trixie and Trixie loved on Katya. So with Matt’s face growing ever closer to hers, she faced a new dilemma. Of course all she would have to do would be to say the word and he’d back off in an instant, unoffended. But did she  _ want _ him to back down? She wasn’t sure, and she ran out of time to figure it out.

Matt’s lips were on hers. Her first thought was:  _ wait, is this a straight kiss? Since he’s a trans guy, which is a guy, and I’m a gay girl, does that mean my identity is different now? _

Then she looked up and saw Katya’s face as she watched the two of them, and she realized that didn’t matter. 

Trixie smiled against Matt’s lips, and for the first time, she started kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer. Her hands found his cheeks and Trixie started exploring the peaks and valleys his face, the soft transition of his hairline. She glanced up every now and again just to see Katya, still open-mouthed, eyes wide as she watched them. Trixie invited the kiss to go deeper and she opened herself so Matt could come closer. He kneeled into her, balanced by his foot behind Trixie and his knee in the space between her legs. Keeping space between her crotch and his knee, Matt offered without imposing. She liked that. All the while Trixie watched as Katya’s pupils grew larger. She  _ really _ liked that.

The more she knew Katya was watching, the more Trixie enjoyed it. As Matt moved to suck and nip at her neck, her collarbone, her jaw, she kept eye contact with Katya. She reveled in the way Katya flushed, her neck going bright red with her arousal. The way she breathed, heavy and labored. The way Katya pursed her red lips, pressure turning the flesh white. 

Matt was working his way down, but he was limited by the cut of Trixie’s shirt. He wasn’t going to try and remove the piece of clothing by himself -- this Trixie knew from experience -- so she hiked up the hem of her loose top. She had taken off her bra the first thing when she got home, and Trixie was somewhat self conscious of her stretch marks and slight flab. Matt, however, was undisturbed, digging into her soft skin, nuzzling and nipping. Trixie rested her head against the side of the window and closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of Matt’s teeth teasing her tits.

“I don’t like this,” came a strained voice. Trixie’s eyes shot open and Matt turned around to face Katya. She was biting her lip, her face downcast. Neither knew what to say in this instance, so they waited for Katya. She bounced on her foot. She couldn’t meet their eyes. “I just feel left out,” she confessed. “She’s my partner too.”

“Of course,” breathed Trixie. She looked at Matt. “Switch places.”

Now with Trixie in the middle, Katya took care of her mouth as Trixie leaned against her. Katya kept one hand on Trixie’s waist and the other caressed around her chest, teasing her nipples, grabbing at her breasts. Meanwhile Matt massaged her inner thighs, teasing her. He squeezed her ass and bent down as if he were going to start eating Trixie out. 

“No mouth,” she shifted back against Katya. Matt looked up at her, silently asking what the problem was. “Ice cream,” panted Trixie. “Has sugar. We haven’t brushed our teeth. Sugar plus vag equals yeast infection.”

Matt nodded. “Of course, forgot. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Trixie hummed against Katya’s neck. 

Limits established, they resumed. Matt brought his hand to cup Trixie’s wetness. She was so hot, aching for stimulation. He placed his hand down by his own groin, and massaged Trixie while twitching his hips. He wondered as he brushed over Trixie’s clit if she’d even be into it.

Trixie writhed beneath him, signaling that he had done right. Matt repeated a hand motion and Trixie grunted. He’d tapped into something deep there and she was getting close. Katya would have slowed the pace at this point, made him beg to finish, left him crying in relief when she finally let him. 

Matt sped the pace and intensified his touch. 

Trixie’s breath came in short rasps. Her arousal coated Matt’s hand. She held onto Katya for dear life as she approached the peak. Katya rubbed Trixie’s back and whispered lovingly in her ear, “That’s it, baby, come for us, Trixie, let it out, you deserve this, baby, come.”

When she came it was quiet. Her breath hitched and she stilled as bliss washed over her face. Matt watched her chest heave as Trixie struggled to catch her breath. He looked up at Katya and saw how adoringly she watched Trixie as she rode her way down from the heavens. Trixie’s hand reached out and found Matt’s hair, pulling him close. Matt let her run her fingers through his hair as he snuggled into her chest.

And there they lay, just breathing together.

“Now what?” asked Trixie after a while.

Matt looked up at her from between her boobs. “Wonder woman sequel?” he asked into her ribcage.

The trio lurched into action.

Ice cream, popcorn, Gal Gadot and sex all in one evening. It was a good night.


End file.
